Angel and Spike
The relationship between the vampires and . Throughout canon Buffyverse After William was turned by Drusilla and became , was initially fond of him and they bonded over their shared love of death and having another male in The WhirlwindThe name that , , Darla and Drusilla had as a group.. even appeared to idolize him and looked up to him, at least part of his savagery and violence taught to him by . After twenty years, Angelus and Spike clashed over their different viewpoints of evil and violence. saw it as being nothing for the rush, blindly jumping into any public brawl to have fun. was evil for the sake of evil and saw it as being an act of "art". 's continual public exposure caused The Whirlwind to go into hiding many times to be safe, much to ' disgust. Though allies on the side of good once ensoulled, and have always had a tense, unfriendly relationship. reflected that much of their hostility originates from the fact that , at least in part, wanted to be , noting that every action took was something had done before him: Drusilla turned as a substitute for what she couldn't have with , attempted to take ' reputation after the latter was ensouled, later became the second known vampire to repossess his soul, and perhaps most obvious, fell in love with Buffy following 's long-lived relationship with her. The most direct cause of their conflict seems to stem from their competition in the area of love; their attentions are very often focused on the same woman, Drusilla or Buffy (though in the case of Drusilla, 's interest was very much based on his soulless desire to hurt , whom he knew had become pitifully attached to her). and 's relationship worsened when they realized they both loved Slayer Buffy Summers. , while never verbally admitting to it, felt jealous of 's sexual relationship with Buffy; the same can be said of Spike in regards to 's romance with her. They often had heated, verbal (and sometimes violent) disputes over Buffy. Many characters have pointed out similarities between them; they are both ensouled vampires with intense love for the same woman, but both vehemently deny it, stating that they are nothing alike. Though both eventually fight on the side of good, their personalities tend to clash. takes their mission far less seriously, although the two make an effective team against such foes as the guardians of the Deeper Well and their ensuing fight against Illyria. And despite their constant antagonism, there does seem to exist some affection between them, as appeared genuinely happy to see and even hugged him upon their reunion in Sunnydale, and greeted with a kiss on the forehead upon losing his soul (this was more of a degrading, symbolic gesture than a friendly one). Though he tries to bury it, much of 's hatred of also stems from guilt: he turned Drusilla, and was at least in part responsible for the chaos reigned without a soul. Also, following 's sacrifice at the Sunnydale Hellmouth, felt that because the Senior Partners had presented him with the Amulet, they had intended he give up his life instead. On the deepest level, exists as a relic of 's most deplorable sins; Angel never foresaw a person with so much involvement in his past as becoming so profoundly involved in his future as a hero. verbally accuses of being a coward on numerous occasions. During 's time in Wolfram & Hart, the two appear to have bonded. at least began to accept 's presence in his group, though he remained reluctant to acknowledge as a Champion or possible subject of the Shanshu ProphecyProphecy that states that the Vampire with a soul, after numerous apocalyptic battles, will become human again.. When they traveled to Rome to get Buffy away from The Immortal, they drank together, seemed to have equal concern for Buffy's well-being and shared rather comical jealousy and outrage towards The Immortal when they were told Buffy was dating him. often sees as a nuisance, and considers very irritating and much too 'noble'. Still, they seem to have developed underlying respect towards each other. and also appear to have a sexual history, which has been implied many times but neither of them seem willing to discuss it. Throughout the stories TBA Gallery Images Angel and Spike.jpg 512_Angel_5th_season_009.JPG 517_Angel_5th_season_001.JPG 520_Angel_5th_season_002.jpg|Angelus and William the Bloody in 1894 a_5_22_093.jpg James-David-Boreanaz-james-marsters-1005489_1543_1250.jpg Robert_Trachtenberg_shoot_005.jpg spike-and-angel-season-5-fights-spangel-2269111-1024-768.jpg spike-and-angel-season-5-fights-spangel-2269112-1024-768.jpg Videos Angel_and_Spike_-_Cavemen_vs_Astronauts|Cavemen vs Astronauts Spike_vs_Angel|Spike vs Angel References Category:Relationships